


Relapse Fright

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Feels, F/M, Romance, Some Fluff, bit of danger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has been stable for the most part but, every now and again, he suffers a relapse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relapse Fright

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something I found hidden away in my stash. It's not the best but I enjoyed it ^.^

  
[ ](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/37500000/The-Winter-Soldier-bucky-barnes-winter-soldier-37542072-500-533.jpg)

  
After an intense movie night with the Winter Soldier, you fell asleep on the sofa with the blanket wrapped around your shoulders and Bucky was out like a light on the ground just below. Connecting you both was the simple act of holding hands as Bucky's metal hand found relief at the soft touch of your skin. The pair of you had been sleeping comfortably for hours - even Tony refrained from pouring water on you during his trip to the kitchen - until you awoke to a shooting pain in your palm. 

Startling awake, you looked over at Bucky and saw that he had his human hand clenched around his blanket and was mumbling incoherently. The stinging in your hand was caused by fractured bones from Bucky's death-like grip. Biting back the tears, you slowly tried to pull free from Bucky's hold but only made the situation worse. 

Bucky jolted up, pulled you off the couch and slammed you into the glass table - sending unfinished popcorn flying everywhere. You groaned as you felt broken glass prickle underneath your back and looked up at Bucky, who seemed to have snapped out of his nightmare-Winter-Soldier mode as his blue eyes were wide with shock. 

"(Y/n)?" Bucky whispered, horrified at what was happening. He released you from his forced grip and backed away instantly. You sighed in relief and slowly sat up as the house lights flipped on and the rest of team ran in. Steve was the first one by your side and helped you to your feet. 

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked quickly as he brushed the glass from your shoulders and looked over any physical injuries. You shook your head and smiled at the Captain. 

"Just a small relapse. I'm okay." You told him and Steve turned to look at Bucky with a concerned expression. 

"Buck-"

"I know, Steve." Bucky acknowledged, his eyes not leaving you for a second. Tony walked over to the trio and frowned. 

"Cap, I thought you said Bucky was getting better." He stated and you glared at the billionaire. 

"He is." You said through gritted teeth, growing tired of the doubt in their minds. "Bucky snapped out of it in a record 1.24 minutes. That's a good sign." 

Tony pursed his lips and watched you carefully, thinking about whether or not to believe your words, but Bucky shook his head. 

"No, it's not." He sighed and you turned your attention to him. 

"Bucky, considering that the first time you relapsed, you stabbed me with a knife twice - this is one hell of an improvement." You told him indefinitely. With the room now quiet, you winced as you remembered your damaged wrist. 

"Now, if you all don't mind, I'm going to visit Bruce." 

 

**_The next day…_ **

"Are you sure you're healed enough to be baking?" Bucky asked gently as he watched you pull out a tray from the oven.

"Hey, 1.24 minutes is cause for celebration brownies." You reminded optimistically with a smile. 

"I've killed people in that time, (Y/n)." Bucky said grimly and you sighed as you set the dessert on the cooling rack. You took off your cooking mitts and walked over to where Bucky was standing. 

"Okay, what about last night is _really_ bothering you - and don't say it's the time - because I know that's not it." You asked, folding your arms across your chest. Bucky looked away for a minute and thought of how to phrase an answer to the question. 

"I - it's -" he stumbled for a while and then found what he was looking for. Turning to face you once more, Bucky stood straight and lowered his voice. 

"Are you scared of me when I relapse? Answer honestly." He questioned. You thought about lying at first but decided against it knowing that Bucky would be able to see through it. 

"All the time." You replied firmly and Bucky looked like he had expected it. "But not because I think you'll kill me. More so because, Steve would lose his best friend again and you'd lose your hard work and all hope for a normal life. And that's more terrifying, Bucky."

"I just don't want to hurt people I care about." Bucky said sadly and you jumped forward to kiss him. You could have sworn that there was a faint wolf-whistle from the balcony but didn't bother to check or throw an egg at the person who was most likely Clint Barton. Moving away from him, you smiled. 

"If you keep worrying over this, not only will you lose kissing privileges, but I'll take you to get a haircut." You warned playfully, managing to get a small smile from the soldier.


End file.
